


To Fall and Get Away

by SkyladDame



Series: The Different Types of Blues [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is really conflicted, Fluff, Four Weddings and a Funeral fusion, Gen, Wedding-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her at a wedding. He thought it must have been some kind of premonition of what was to come but he didn't like to get ahead of himself. <br/> Or the Four Weddings and A Funeral AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So the Feeling Grows

The first time Bellamy Blake met Clarke Griffin was at his best friend’s wedding. Miller was finally settling down with his 5 year old boyfriend Monty and as the designated best man he had been involved with the whole affair since the very beginning. He helped Miller with the proposal (staying at the phone for an hour with a lady that did not understand that he needed the room with the ocean view), helped them look for a venue and coordinated Miller’s bachelor party. It was indeed strange that he hadn’t met Clarke Griffin before –even though she was Monty’s closest friend—but fate had other plans apparently.

The ceremony occurred with no altercations (no unrequited interruptions at least) and the reception was in a very antique looking colonial house. The yard was drowned with twinkling lights and Monty’s chosen color for the wedding: blue. The food was great, the music as well (Jasper—a close friend of the new family—was the DJ and he was doing a decent job), overall Bellamy was having a good time. He was at the bar watching the dancefloor at his fifth drink when the blonde came his way. She was wearing the bridesmaids’ chosen dress (sky blue with a heart cut and a tail that swayed with the wind) and her heels made her look taller than her 5’3’’ inches height.

“It appears we haven’t been formally introduced.”

“Huh?” She laughed and extended her hand for him to shake. “I’m Clarke Griffin the other groom’s best friend. You must be Bellamy.”

“The other groom’s best friend and man.  Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand with a small grin and settled back against the bar. They were silence for a couple of minutes while they watched the people danced; he caught a glimpse of his sister dancing with one of the guests (huge guy that looked like he probably owned a gun and was part of a motorcycle club) and a voice inside his head told him he should be expecting big news from that side of the family soon.

“Did you know that most married couples meet their significant others at weddings?” He looks back at her surprised because he did not see that coming.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s true! With time you get to know stuff like that especially if you are single. You see, I’m a 30 year old artist that has gone to countless of weddings and most of them happened because the couple met at a previous wedding.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“What? That we’re gonna get married? God no! I say stuff like that but I don’t believe it to be true. Besides, I’m too busy to meet my other half and plan a wedding.”

“Same. I mean, I date or—sleep around a lot. My sister tries to get me into the serious dating world but I don’t really see myself walking down the aisle committing myself to somebody.”

“Technically is the woman that does the walking but if the guy wants to do the walk he should too, you know? But yes I see where you’re going. Great minds think alike Bellamy.”

“They certainly do, Clarke.”

They sipped their drinks at the same time, this silence a bit more awkward than the previous time. “Where do you know Miller from?” she interrupted again.

“College. We were roommates while I was doing history, he did law but in the end he backed down to go to the academy. But we remained close friends still.”

“I met Monty when he sold me pot once” he coughed into his drink a bit looking at her bewildered. “What? I was curious, he seemed decent and I bought it. He made these really good brownies perhaps you should try them when they invite us to their house warming party.”

“I guess I’ll ask him.”

“You do that.”

The conversation carried on quite easily after that, instead of shamelessly flirting he actually talked in depth topics _I know the Greeks were fun but the saying is ‘All the roads lead to Rome’._ Octavia interrupted at one point asking him for a dance.

“I can finally dance with my sister?” he said in a humorous tone. She just scoffed and politely smiled at Clarke while pushing him to the dance floor.

“Thinking of hitting that?” she said.

“What? No—no! I was just talking to her. She’s a friend of Monty, we were just making friendly chat.”

“Oh I know who she is. Clarke Griffin one of the most prominent artists of the West Coast. Her mom is pretty loaded if you ask me but she seems like a nice person.”

“When did you learn all that? Looked her up online in the 20 minutes I spent talking to her?”

“You forget brother dearest that I helped the hubbies with the wedding invitations so I know everybody in here. But let’s get back on topic: are you going to have sex with her?”

“How could you even—she is a nice girl. I don’t…”

“Is Bellamy nervous because of a girl? That’s a first. In that case I allow you to go back to her hotel room and screw her brains out. I can’t believe she’s got you all flustered.”

“I’m not flustered” he answered pointedly but he did felt his face getting red and Octavia suppressed a smirk at that. The dance ended and he went to sit at his designated table and drink. He caught a sight of Clarke dancing with Jasper, a smile on her face and he’d be lying if a hint of grin didn’t show up.

By 12, they said goodbye to the grooms and the yard started to clear out. Jasper was being carried by Raven and her girlfriend Gina by his arms because he clearly couldn’t stand up. Murphy was sleeping in one of the tables and Clarke… well, she must have left at some point because he couldn’t see her anywhere.

The gang (and Octavia _I have his number he is not going anywhere)_ loaded up in Bellamy’s truck and drove towards the small inn they were all staying. After making sure they were all safely tucked in, he went downstairs for a drink and saw wavy blond hair on a stool at the bar.

“Hey” he approached her from behind and sat next to her “I thought you’ve gone somewhere else”

“No, I’m staying here for the night.”

“Great—great.” Stupid, was that all he was going to say?

“I wasn’t tipsy enough so here I am.” She added tipping her drink as in a salute. “You are a good looking guy Bellamy.”

“Thanks?”

“You are! I thought that you were going to ask me to sleep with you at some point like this one guy who said: Hello, nice to meet you. I’m here to give you the best night of your life”

“Somebody actually said that?” he laughed.

“Yeah, he did. I might have stepped on him.”

“Good for you.”

“But honestly, you seem like a guy who always takes a girl to his room after these ceremonies. Was I not a preferred candidate?” _No, not like that,_ he almost said but kept quiet. He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “I don’t know. You seem like a girl too difficult to convince.”

“Maybe, why don’t we go upstairs and figure it out?”

They went to her room but didn’t start making out once there. They actually talked a bit more about the wedding and how the next wedding should bit this one.

“For once do not make me help planning it or whatever, I can’t take that sort of commitment.”

“Okay but you did give a good best man speech. I love the part about the bravery of making the next step; not everybody does it, commit to someone for life. Could you?

“Right now? I am way over my drinking limit to give a sincere answer but I guess. It wouldn’t be too bad to share life with somebody.” She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder; they were sitting on the bed with the desk lamp shining on the back.  “I would like to give kisses. I like kissing so, having someone to always kiss sounds great.” She rested her hand over his thigh and he wrapped his around hers as of instinct. He sighed and murmured _I like kisses too_ hoping she wouldn’t listen but she did. She looked up and their noses were almost touching, she leaned in and gave him a peck at the corner of his mouth. He was transfixed in her eyes while she moved to give him a small kiss on the lips and saying against them “Good”

* * *

 

Sunlight shone through the curtain and straight to his eyes when he finally opened them. He stretched his arms looking for Clarke but the spot was empty. He fully opened his eyes only to see her putting her clothes into her bag.

“What are you doing?” his voice was groggy and his head was pounding while he sat up on the bed.

“I’m packing. My plane leaves in a couple of hours”

“Where are you going?”

“San Francisco, that’s where I live. I grew up here in Virginia but moved once I finished college.”

“Oh”

“Yeah. Hey, I’ll send you the details of when you’ll meet my parents once I’m all settled back home. I’m sure they’ll love to meet my fiancé.”

“Wha—Your what? I’m not… wait what?” She stared at him until she broke out laughing. “Oh wow you should’ve seen your face? That was funny.”

“You were joking” he answered slowly.

“Of course. It was really nice getting to know you Bellamy. Maybe if things had been different, perhaps.” She shared him a small smile and finished packing up. He sat there frozen while she accommodated herself, with one last kiss she said goodbye and walked out the door.

“Oh fuck” was all he managed to say once she closed it.

 


	2. Everywhere I Go

“How come you reach a certain age and the only social events you seem to go are weddings?” It was the second wedding the gang assisted within the last 4 months and surprisingly it was Murphy’s. He met Emori when he ran into her on the check-out the day after Miller and Monty’s wedding and established a _connection._

This time Bellamy wasn’t a best man but a simple guest and he was really glad about that. “I don’t know. Maybe is because people our age like to get married and establish a family or is the only fun activity we have left” answered Raven at his right. The reception was very much like the others: a dance floor, a band (no DJing _thank you_ Jasper) and a buffet because Emori liked to scramble a few bites every now and then.

“Do you think you’ll get married?” asked Bellamy.

“Nah. Me and Gina are quite fine. We vowed for eternal love and praise and that’s a lot of commitment from my part.”

“Did you ever think that my ex-girlfriend would turn out to be the woman you would be spending your days?”

“Jesus, when did you turn into such a sap? Since the last wedding you’ve groveled in this pit of love and despair, and it’s tiring me out. Does it have anything to do with that blonde that you slept with and left you in the morning?” Bellamy frowned and busied his mouth with the appetizers on his plate. He wasn’t groveling for Clarke, it was clear that would only be a one night stand and he shouldn’t have felt the way he did when she left but the truth was, he really liked her. He liked the way she laugh, how she would play with her hair when she was really into a conversation, the way her eyes shone when they were lying in bed, or how she nuzzled her head into his collarbone once they both finished. That girl changed him and he was indecisive if it had been for good or bad.

Gina came back from her flash dance with Jasper talking about a few bruised toes before sitting in Raven’s lap and snuggling together. Bellamy felt a small pang of yearning in his chest, he stood up and walked towards the bar ordering a much needed drink. He was nosing his whiskey when a familiar blue eyed person stumbled into him.

“Hi stranger” she said with a smile. He was speechless and could only produce blabber while processing she was actually here _at the wedding._

“Clarke! Wow, I can’t believe you are here. I’m surprised. What happened? I thought you were in San Francisco.”

“I was. I move here like a month ago with my boyfriend, he finally convinced me that the East Coast was my place.” His smile fell when she pronounced the dreaded B word.

“Good for him, he must be excited”

“He is. We are but enough about me. How are you?”

“Great! Still teaching, um, my sister is dating this Colossus that is actually a nice guy. You should meet him, he’s a painter.”

“Oh nice, you brought a date tonight?” she mentioned not subtly.

“No, no. Came in with the gang but, brought an ex-girlfriend who is dating one of my best friends.”

“Geez, how does that happen?”

“I really have no idea but apparently I’m an ass and Raven wasn’t so Gina broke up with me and then they started dating but I’m fine, I am actually an ass”

“I bet” she laughed. God he wasn’t supposed to be doing this, she wasn’t supposed to be here and he would have to kill Murphy for it. He opened his mouth to ask her if her boyfriend came too when a scruffy looking guy approached them and wrapped his arm around Clarke’s shoulder. He was taller than her but not him, his hair was all over the place and his face gave away this not-so-nice attitude about him that Bellamy immediately disliked.

“Babe, I’ve been looking all over for you. I want to introduce you to John.”

“Oh hi Finn” she pecked quickly on the lips much to Bellamy’s annoyance. “This is Bellamy, a friend of Monty and Miller. I met him at their wedding”

“How do you do?” Finn said while spreading his hand for him to shake. Bellamy took it and pressed a little too hard giving him a forced smile.

“Well it was nice seeing you Bell. I hope we meet again.”

“Yeah” he sighed and watched them walk away side by side. He ordered a double whiskey and walked back to the table where Raven and Gina were still cuddling but now Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln and Miller were sitting too.

“Now who rain on your parade brother?” asked Octavia.

“Nothing. No one. I just ran into Clarke” Every head on the table stopped short on their conversations to look at him; the looks varied from curiosity to pity to true astonishment to a mix of all (Jasper).

“Shit. And what happened?” said Miller.

“We asked about our lives, she told me she moved to the city and introduced me to her boyfriend” he sat with a sigh on the chair and rested his head over the table while someone patted on his back. “It’ll be fine Bell. There was a 50/50 chance that she would be available tonight but it didn’t happen.” It was surprisingly Gina who said that. She might have no resent towards him but out of the group she was the one that gave the true heartfelt comments, maybe because they had slept together she sympathized with him more.

“Yeah Blake. Screw her, she missed her shot a while ago and you are not going to mope.”

“I agree with Raven, Bell. You can officially separate yourself from her. There are quite a few ladies here who might want to go out with you.” Lincoln tapped on her shoulder and made some signs asking _I can introduce him to Echo, she’s an old friend._ Yes, Lincoln was deaf after an accident left him so but he fitted right in with the group and Octavia was still going to Sign Language classes and she was perfecting the techniques.

“I don’t know. I just want to drink and forget all about it.”

“In that case, you and I can be drinking buddies because I’ll take on that proposition.” Jasper stood up and went for more drinks.  Bellamy sat there for the rest of the party and someone was always accompanying him, rotating his drinks. At one point somehow, there was no one left at the table and that’s when Clarke sat next to him.

“Hey” she said

“Hey”

“I’m sorry about before but Finn wanted to introduce me to his coworkers. The groom is one of them apparently.”

“Its ok. Where is he now?”

“He left. He has some business stuff to do and he left.”

“He left you here? Do you have a ride to your hotel? I don’t—“

“Bellamy.” She placed her hands over his and clutch a bit. “Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about last time.”

“Oh”

“Oh indeed. I apologize for leaving like that, I should’ve given you a better explanation than what I said. You are a nice guy and I meant what I said.”

“What you said…”

“That perhaps if things have been different we could’ve but… It doesn’t matter. I’m happy and I hope you are. I saw you with your friends a while back, you all seem very close.”

“Yeah we are. We are each other’s family.” She giggled and he smiled a bit, his heart beating like crazy. Must things really have to end this way?

“Life has been pretty busy but if you don’t mind we could meet next week. I moved into town, you live here and we could hang out more. Monty always talks about you, so it’ll be nice to finally meet you all.” He nodded and grabbed her hands with a little more force, she noticed that and her eye widen. Her mouth was opened as if she was about to say something but couldn’t. It took all of Bellamy’s courage to tell her:

“Why don’t I walk you back to the hotel? I think those idiots have it covered for the night” Their heads turned where the groups were doing the Macarena – rather poorly you might say—and stood up and left.

He held her hand all the way to her door. He should have felt guilty, she should have said something but it felt right. There was something that pulled them together and both of them were too stubborn to blabber it out. She opened the door and stood at the threshold looking at him, her eyes searching his face. Their hands were still joined so she tugged a bit and he pressed her against the door. Their noses were almost touching, the room felt like it was burning and it was getting hard to breathe.

“Bellamy I…”

“We shouldn´t”

“We shouldn’t but just this once. Please” Her eyes were pleading and he’d be damned if those eyes had not haunted him since he first saw her. He slowly kissed her, growing accustomed to the shape of her lips again. With his arms around her waist and her around his neck they made their way to her bed yet again.

The next morning he woke up and she was still cuddling next to him. Making small circles with her hand over his chest while he played with her curls. His mind was going 1000 miles per hour; last night was as passionate and loving as the first time, and her still being here might mean something. Right?

“I have to go.” There it was. She stood up and started searching the room for her garments. He lay in bed closely eyeing her, her curves, the way the sun shone through her hair. It was taking everything of him not to stand up and pulled her back but he knew this was it. Once ready, she shared a small smile and kissed him, clinging a bit more to it.

* * *

 

“So you slept with her again, and she left again.”

“It is basically it O.”

“Gosh Bellamy. What am I going to do with you? Do you like suffering? Do you voluntarily put yourself in this type of things because you like it? If so, you need a therapist”

“Octavia is over, okay. She goes back to her life, I go back to mine. She’s a friend of Monty so we might see her once in a while, so let bygones be bygones”

“Bygones my ass Bellamy Blake. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I actually missed you sleeping around with other women.”

“Really?” his voice quivered a bit and Octavia noticed.

“No, no, no. I don’t mean…ugh. Is just that—did you have to fall in love with the impossible girl?”

“I’m not in love with her. I just—all of you are getting into serious relationships and Clarke seemed right you know. I actually thought that one was worth getting a beat for. Guess I was wrong.”

“Oh no Bell.” She hugged and rested her head on his shoulder “Everything will turn out alright” Lincoln walked into the room and stared at both of them _Will he mope in our couch tonight?_ Octavia just nodded and held Bellamy tighter. Lincoln then sat at the other side of Bellamy and held him too. Both siblings let out a laugh.

Clarke Griffin might have not been it but he still had a couple of weddings to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, angst right? I'm shaping up this story and I think it is almost settled. Comments are welcomed as always. But don't worry guys, I'm not much into angsty stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm making this loosely-based on the film 'Four Weddings and a Funeral' because is a great movie and I really had to write this down, and it just fitted with this cast of nerds. You are welcome to my tumblr: helenagraph and thanks!


End file.
